middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug is a 2013 epic action-adventure fantasy film, preceded by An Unexpected Journey and followed by The Battle of the Five Armies. Summary Bilbo, Thorin and their companions undergo a quest to reclaim the Dwarven homeland of Erebor from the dragon Smaug. Having crossed the Misty Mountains and being pursued by Orcs, they now have to cross the Wilderland before reaching Erebor and attempting to retrieve the Arkenstone and slay the dragon. En route, complications arise regarding the implications of the quest on the lives of the inhabitants of Laketown and the Woodland Realm, and the gold's corrupting effect on Thorin. Simultaneously, Gandalf explores the exploits of the mysterious Necromancer whose fortress lays on the route to the Mountain. Plot synopsis For the film's full synopsis, see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug/Synopsis Appearances Cast * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins * Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield * Sir Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman * Lee Pace as Thranduil: * Stephen Fry as the Master of Lake-town * Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * Ken Stott as Balin * Aidan Turner as Kíli * Dean O'Gorman as Fíli * Mark Hadlow as Dori * Jed Brophy as Nori * Adam Brown as Ori * John Callen as Óin. * Peter Hambleton as Glóin: * William Kircher as Bifur * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown * Manu BenneTriviatt as Azog the Defiler * Lawrence Makoare as Bolg * Craig Hall as Galion * Ryan Gage as Alfrid * John Bell as Bain * Mark Mitchinson as Braga * Ben Mitchell as Narzug * Stephen Ure as Fimbul * Robin Kerr as Elros * Simon London as Feren * Dallas Barnett as Bill Ferny Snr Deleted scenes Thorin and the company make it to the other side. Bilbo realizes how quiet it is. Balin recounts to the Hobbit how there used to be a valley of trees, filled with birdsong. Bilbo sees a Thrush. Movie connections * Bilbo stealing from Smaug the Arkenstone is later touched on in The Battle of the Five Armies. **Also Bilbo stealing the stone and not handing it over to Thorin is later touched in this film. * Thorin got his scars from fighting Azog in An Unexpected Journey before he was saved by Bilbo. * Gandalf tells Beorn that Saruman does not believe in such evil returning, referring to his meeting with Saruman, Elrond and Galadriel * Thráin’s fate is revealed in this, as well as his ring. Chronology * The flashback between Thorin and Gandalf takes place after flashback of the Battle of Moria, but before An Unexpected Journey. * The events present-day Middle-earth of The Desolation of Smaug takes place after An Unexpected Journey. Difference from Source material * Tauriel is an original character to the Hobbit trilogy, meant to serve as love interest to Kili. She may have appeared in the book as an unnamed elf in Mirkwood. * Bard first meets Thorin's Company at the riverside and smuggled them into Laketown. In the book, Bard meets Thorin and his company much later in the novel, before the Battle of the Five Armies. Category:Films Category:The Hobbit films Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug